


（鹤豆）爆炒文学

by fffchengzhang



Category: pdj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffchengzhang/pseuds/fffchengzhang
Summary: 只是一个黄文，不要代入太多哦~~





	（鹤豆）爆炒文学

那天夜里，鹤房迷糊着从床上爬起来放水。他和往常一样朦胧的解过手以后，习惯性打开门去外面转转。按照他个人的理解，这样会有助于回笼觉睡的更香。  
外面黑乎乎的，一个人也没有。这是当然的，毕竟现在是深夜了。  
鹤房一个人站在走廊中央揉眼睛，打算去露台上呼吸一口湿乎乎的空气。走过一条长长的通道，尽头有一个黑的看不清路的拐弯口。他下意识的停下脚步，准备缓慢的挪进去下楼。  
突然，他无声的驻足了，不知为什么，他本能的感觉到，拐角那边有个人。  
是鬼吗，鹤房愣愣的想着。在他纠结到底是上去一睹容貌还是转身就跑的时候，拐角那边传来了衣物摩擦的声音，好像那个“鬼”动了一下。  
然后隐隐约约传来一声男人舒爽的叹息。  
原来是哪个虎逼夜里在这里泄欲呢。鹤房长岀了一口气。本着不影响对方发挥的念头，他轻手轻脚的挪过去，打算看一眼是谁就走。  
从拐角那边的墙边探出头，鹤房兴致盎然的准备围观撸灯管图，谁知道迎面而来的是一个屁股。  
肥厚的大屁股，很有弹性的撅在空中，上面涂了点润滑剂，湿乎乎的在月光下发亮。两瓣屁股中间，塞了一根手指，正粗鲁的搅动着，隐约有咕叽咕叽的响声传出来。  
虽然看不清脸，但是这个背影和衣服鹤房都认识的，这分明就是豆原，豆原一成，那个伪善者。  
没想到他是个gay，还会自己艹自己的屁股。鹤房满眼都是豆原的屁股，他慌乱的缩回身子，感觉头有点晕，他好像一夜之间发现了不得了的东西。  
虽然看不见了，但是耳边豆原的喘息声却越来越清晰。他前撸后插，来来回回的玩弄自己，呼吸越来越急促了。鹤房忍不住又探头看了一眼，看到豆原正好抽出手指，指尖带了一根透明的液体，直拖到臀缝间。而他屁股中间的那个小洞，似乎还能看到在一张一合。  
好湿润，也很有弹性的样子……  
鹤房咽了咽口水，不知怎么的就有了这样的想法。  
现在想想，豆原好像确实长得很像gay。身体也很结实，长得也不错，鼻子大看起来兴欲很强烈的样子。不过他还以为至少他是个……那什么来着，上面的那个？谁知道居然是个撅着屁股挨操的人。  
在鹤房心里，默默联想将豆原和女人画等号，那场面异常古怪滑稽，但是看到他屁股里那个湿乎乎的小洞，又觉得似乎也有点共通之处的。  
那边豆原已经快进入最后冲刺了。他微微转过身，贴在拐弯角的最里面，一只手快速的撸动前面，另一只手跟随着撸动的节奏艹自己的屁股。他艹的越来越快，也叫的有点大声了，嘴里乱七八糟的念叨着什么。  
随后前面猛地射了出来，射在墙上。射了多少鹤房也看不见，只觉得射的蛮多的。他还饶有兴致的盯着豆原屁股看着，冷不丁看到豆原把手快速的抽出来了。  
“……你…”  
鹤房一抬头，看到豆原也在看他，这才后知后觉的发现，自己已经暴露了。  
豆原影在黑暗里，但不知道为何鹤房感觉他的脸是惨白的。又黝黑又惨白。他哆嗦了一会儿嘴唇，慢慢张开嘴。  
“你是不是，都看到了。”  
“你用手指把自己干到高潮？那确实都看到了。”  
鹤房无辜的眨眨眼。  
豆原的表情一瞬间丰富了起来，白一阵红一阵，把手指放在身上使劲的擦来擦去。  
过了一会儿，鹤房有点不耐烦了，转身想走。豆原才从后面追上来，一把拖住他的手臂，把他整个拖进拐角里。  
“对不起……不要说出去！”  
豆原的眼睛里都是紧张害怕的神情，甚至不由自主的，微微弯下腰去，看起来比鹤房要矮小些了。鹤房很享受他这样的眼神，这让他回忆起那天选人，豆原站在前面，像挑选物品一样挑选他们时的眼神。  
“给我点报酬吧。”  
于是他愉快的笑了笑，然后在豆原疑惑的眼神中，伸手拍了拍他光溜溜的屁股。  
“也让我艹一艹这里。我舒服了，也就会保守秘密了。”  
——————  
鹤房伸了一根手指在豆原屁股里戳来戳去。这里面已经被他自己弄过了，显得还蛮有弹性的，而且湿湿热热的，手感也很舒服。  
他戳的时候到没体会豆原的感受，显然看豆原不自然扭动的身体和他的表情，鹤房弄的他很不舒服。不过他咬紧牙关，一句话都没说。  
“这里是不是挺小的啊，会不会不够我插的？”  
鹤房脱了裤子，把自己半翘的阴茎撸硬了点，龟头抵在穴口试探的摩擦着。他往里怼了一点，感觉紧绷绷的，又退出来，拿手指撑了撑穴壁。  
“不用…你直接进来吧。”  
豆原趴在墙上，声音闷闷的。他整个人俯下去，屁股却扬起来，腰那里深陷下去一个窝。豆原不怎么瘦，身上也算不上健壮，但他肉很厚实，摸的时候手指会陷下去。鹤房摸着他的背，感觉有点上瘾，于是又摸去前面掐他的乳头，听豆原被他掐出来的哼哼声。  
“要是被我插裂了，我不会负责的。”  
鹤房拿龟头拍拍豆原的屁股，然后顶住穴口，微微用力，缓缓把龟头推进去了。  
“啊…！”  
豆原整个人抽搐了一下，大腿肌肉缩紧崩起，后面也紧紧咬住了鹤房。  
“唔！你松一点！”  
鹤房被咬的冒汗，挥手一巴掌打在豆原屁股上，霎时凸起一个红色的手掌印来。豆原被打的直吸气，攥紧了拳头努力让自己放松下来。  
感觉小穴咬的不那么紧了，鹤房就一挺腰，整个插了进去，随后长舒了一口气。豆原的体内又热又烫，虽然小穴不够有弹性，但是紧紧的贴在他的阴茎上，一阵一阵的缩紧着，爽的他头皮发麻。  
“啊……嗯……动一动吧…”  
豆原扭扭屁股，轻轻吞吐鹤房的东西。他背上冒了薄薄一层汗，脸也黑红黑红的，从眼角直往下掉汗。  
鹤房低下头，慢慢开始一前一后的动动，抽出来再插到底，调整位置找到最舒服的地方。随着他的动作另一只手还玩弄着豆原的乳尖，把这一边的掐成另一边的两倍大了。  
随着他的动作，豆原也开始迎合他，自己去摸自己的胯下，跟着他一起不快不慢的撸动。他半张着嘴，要叫不叫的，口水从嘴角流到胸膛上，再被鹤房的手指抹掉。  
“舒服吗？比你的手指舒服吧。”鹤房用力一顶，顶的豆原啊呀一下叫了出来。他支支吾吾的不肯说话，但呻吟声却越来越大了，还带上点语句，鹤房听不太清楚，自己脑子里一律过滤成要自己再用力点艹他，于是欣然接受了提议，掐住豆原的胯部公狗一样的摆动腰部，插的小穴里的液体都溅的到处都是。  
豆原被他艹的咿咿呀呀哼个不停，直往墙上逃，又被鹤房拽着粗硬的头发逮回来，摁在楼梯上，把腿掰开面对面的艹进去，屁股和背在楼梯上磨的一道一道的红印。  
“不行…不行了，要去了，要去了！”  
豆原被插的整个人绷成一团，手指紧紧攥住鹤房的肩膀。他脸上都是汗，糊成一片，眼睛失神的往天花板上望，他的阴茎被鹤房握在手里又是撸又是拍，已经颤抖着要射出来了。  
鹤房一把捏住他的铃口，硬是不让他射，在豆原缩紧的小穴里又横冲直撞了好几次，才松开手，和他一起释放了出来。  
他喘着粗气，慢慢滑下去，压在豆原的身上，一点点等着呼吸平复，手还不忘在豆原的胸肌上摸几把，那上面的乳头已经被咬的通红滴血，可怜巴巴的竖在空中，鹤房只要一碰到，豆原就会痛的叫出声来。  
过了好一会儿，豆原轻轻动了一下。鹤房也就顺势从他身上爬起来。他的阴茎还插在里面，拔出来的时候带了一股股的白色精液，被穴口一缩一缩的吐出来，滴在地上。  
豆原安静的站起来，弯下腰拿起衣服擦地上和腿上的精液，他胸口和腹部也都是自己射出来的东西，甚至还有下巴上。腰间背部胸口都是伤痕，是鹤房粗暴的对待留下的标志。  
鹤房也低头穿好裤子。刚刚才云雨一番的两个人，却又突然回到了陌生人，虽然艹了他的屁股，可是鹤房却觉得，自己和豆原也并没有亲近多少。  
下次的公演，豆原看到他，不，他大概再也不会看向他了。  
“秘密，记得帮我保守。”  
豆原先一步穿好了衣服，乱七八糟的套上了，又转过头，认真的和鹤房说了一句话。随后就扭头，贴在墙上低着头，安安静静的走掉了。”  
鹤房在黑暗里，远远的看着他的背影，良久抬起手，闻了闻手指，还留存的都是豆原的味道。  
他想起方才掐着豆原的脖子让他喊老公时，豆原窒息又痴迷的表情了。

**Author's Note:**

> 只是一个黄文，不要代入太多哦~~


End file.
